En el amor y el odio
by Kusaka kuchiki
Summary: Neliel esta paseando por las Noches cuando,aparece Nnoitra atacando de nuevo a Neliel, pero esta vez su encuentro será distinto..Nnoitra despues de herir a Neliel,razonará sobre sus ansias de matarla,y sus sentimientos cambiaran drasticamente.Mientras las Noches recibira una nueva invitada la cual pasará mucho tiempo junto a Ulquiorra..Pesimo summary pero entren i comenten plis w


Hola a todos! bueno pues este es mi primer fic y se lo quieria dedicar a mi mejor amiga que es una gran fan del nnoinel pero ahora estaba un poco cabreadita, i como me aburria mucho se lo he hecho pensando en ella n_n, la verdad es que no es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste. ya sabéis que con un Review me dais animos para seguir ^^, cualquier sugerencia,idea o critica será acceptada con mucho gusto contra mas Reviews mejor! w

* * *

Cap 1: Que es el amor para ti?

La joven Espada de cabello largo y verde, se encontrava como de costumbre paseando por los pasillos de las noches con sus fracciones, se dirigia a ver a Aizen hasta que noto algo y paro de golpe...

-¿Que le passa? -preguntaron Pesche y Dondochakka

-Pesche, Dondochakka... salid de aqui rapido- Les respondio nerviosa

-Que ocurre? - preguntaron de nuevo

-He dicho que os marcheis, corred!- Les grito

Y así hicieron, en seguida se fueron corriendo... entonces aparecio él, detras de la joven intentando atacarla con su enorme espada

-Que quieres,Nnoitra? - dijo girandose de golpe i parando el ataque del chico con su espada

-vaya... pero que tenemos aqui... si es la tercera...- le dijo el chico burlon con la su espada encima de la joven.

-Te acabo de preguntar que es lo que quieres - le dijo Neliel

-¿Acaso no es obio? - le pregunto en un tono burlon - ¡Quiero luchar! ¡voy a vencerte cueste lo que cueste! - aseguro Nnoitra con su actitud salvaje

-Nnoitra dejalo ya... ¿no ves que es inutil? -dijo la chica envainando su espada y girandose

-Maldita,¡No me des la espalda! ¡vuelve aquí si te atreves! -le grito furioso

-Te he dicho que es inútil, por mucho que lo intentes sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mi - dijo siguiendo dandole la espalda

-Callate, maldita sea! - Volvió a gritar cada vez mas enfadado

-¿Que es lo que te sucede Nnoitra? ¿acaso te ves inpotente al ver que no puedes ganarme? - Pregunto utilizando su sonido, apareciendo detras de Nnoitra

-No tienes nada que hacer...-le susurró Neliel al oido

- Esta vez no te saldra tan bien la jugada Neliel! - dijo Nnoitra girandose y balanceandose con su espada hacia ella

-¡Basta ya, Nnoitra! - grito parandolo con su espada - Esto es una total estupidez! esta pelea no tiene ningun tipo de sentido. No vale la pena pelear por esto- Le explicó -No quiero hacerte daño...-Susurró - ¿Que no ves que esta lucha sin fin no tiene sentido? - Siguio diciendo intentando hacerle abrir los ojos a Nnoitra

Él no dijo nada,por dentro era como una bomba que acababa de estallar, su mente se nublaba todo su interior era odio y rabia hacia Neliel esas palabras se le habian quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente...Nnoitra simplemente empezó a atacarla. Neliel solo se limitava a esquivar los ataques que Nnoitra le lanzaba. Pero despues de esquivar varios ataques la espada de Nnoitra la alcanzo hiriendole un brazo. El chico se paró por un instante

-Nnoitra, sabes bien que no puedes venzerme, pero aun así, lo sigues intentando... ¿porque? ¿es que a caso tu instinto solo te dice que debes vencerme? ¿o no estaras contento hasta verme muerta? - le pregunto desafiante

Nnoitra paró de golpe, sorprendido, sin saber que decir o hacer lo que Neliel le acababa de decir resonaba por su cabeza

-¿Que te passa? ¿acaso se te han passado las ganas de luchar? - siguio con un tono desafiante

Nnoitra seguia quieto, sin decir o hacer nada, de repente dejó ir su espada...

-N-noitra... -susurró Neliel

-Escuchame bien Neliel...- dijo arrinconando a Neliel a la pared

-¿P-pero que haces?-Le pregunto sorprendida por sus actos, pero Nnoitra no hizo caso -¡Sueltame!-grito Neliel pero Nnoitra siguió haciendo caso omiso

- Quiza ahora seas mejor que yo, pero te aseguro de que eso cambiará algun dia, no lo dudes... - le explicó i despues de eso la beso.

Neliel no sabia como reaccionar..¿de que va este?se preguntaba ¿es que acaso era una estrategia de las suyas? ella al principio no acceptava los labios de Nnoitra, intentaba separarse de el pero todo esfuerzo era en vano, depues de haberlo intentado varias veces y viendo que Nnoitra se empeñaba, paro, no hizo nada, ni le correspondio ni lo rechazo.

Cuando se separaron Nadie decia nada... Neliel miro profundamente a Nnoitra como si quisiera penetrar en su mente i llegar a averiguar en que demonios pensaba al hacer eso. La expresion de Neliel no era nada corriente en ella, no tenia un rostro que mostrará enfado pero era extraño.

La reaccion de Neliel ante ese beso sorprendio a Nnoitra, no pensaba que se lo tomaria de tal forma..

-¿Se puede saber en que pensabas? -pregunto Neliel en un tono calmado despues de haber mirado a Nnoitra detenidamente durante un buen rato - ¿A que ha venido esto... este BESO? es mas... que es para ti el amor? - empezó a lanzar preguntas Neliel una detras de la otra sin dejar siquiera tiempo a Nnoitra para responder cada una de ellas

-ehh? yo..-intento decir algo Nnoitra

Nnoitra de repente calló, los dos permanecierón en silencio al escuchar unos pasos acercarse...

-Aizen-sama quiere verlos. -dijo una voz penetrante de entre la oscuridad

¡¿-Ulquiorra?!- dijeron los otros dos

-¿Que haces aqui emo?- preguntó Nnoitra

-Yo solo estoy aquí para informarles de que Aizen-sama ha convocado a todos los espadas de inmediato - dijo la misma voz que antes apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-¿que habrá pasado...? -susurró Neliel

-Les convendria dirigirse a la sala del trono de invediato Aizen-sama les esta esperando no convendria hacerle esperar...-Dijó Ulquiorra -Bien.. dicho esto me retiro-Continuó, y dicho esto se fue sin decir palabra

* * *

Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo, espero que os haya gustado :3 si no... matenme xDD bueno espero muchos reviews de todos vosotros comentando que les ha parecido ^^ si deberia seguir... o no xD bueno si todo va bien puede que a este fic le añada un toque ulquihime~ i que mas adelante apareciera un poquitin de.. lemon..xD bueno les esperoo! sayonaraa! w


End file.
